Ben has biked his bike for a total of $18$ miles since he started biking daily. He has been biking $3$ miles each day. For how many days has Ben been biking?
The number of days that Ben has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $18\text{ miles} \div 3\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $18\text{ miles} \div 3\text{ miles per day} = 6\text{ days}$